


Notes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Harry is 7, he and Louis both join the school choir together. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

When Harry is 7, he and Louis both join the school choir together. It’s been a… tough year for the younger boy, what with his parents breaking up for reasons that he doesn’t really understand, but his best friend has been there all the way with constant hugs and stupid jokes to make him laugh instead of cry and offers of sleepovers when the other lad can’t face another night listening to his mum and dad scream at each other. Neither of them realises that it is, in fact, Jay and Anne who are masterminding this last source of comfort, but even so he’s not sure what he would have done if it wasn’t for his mate. Nevertheless his confidence has been more or less completely crushed by these events, so it’s a surprise even to him that he finds himself being interested when a school ‘singing group’ is mentioned in assembly, and even more so that at lunch time he’s by the notice board staring at the signup sheet.

“The choir, eh?” He nearly jumps a mile in the air at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts, but even before he spins around at the speed of the light he knows who he will see behind him.

“Don’t do that, Lou!” his friend simply shoots him a self-satisfied smile and turns their attention back to the notice board.

“You should go for it, you know. You’re a great singer!” Blushing at the compliment, the smaller boy shakes his head indecisively.

“I’m not good enough to join a choir! And anyway…” his voice drops a little in embarrassment. “There are no other boys in the choir. What if they start teasing me again?” There’s no need for him to specify that ‘they’ means his classmates who used to take pleasure in making fun of the fact he has a largely female group of friends until his best mate found out and had a word of his own with them. For a moment Louis’ expression remains unchanged, before he assumes a look of determination as he practically snatches the pen out of Harry’s hand and writes his own name on the sheet.

“There,” he tells him in a tone of voice that suggests he might just have found a cure for cancer, but although the younger pupil usually looks at him as though he has, right now he’s staring at him in utter confusion.

“What did you do that for?”

“So I can join the choir, of course!” Angling himself so that they’re looking directly at each other, the 9 year old stares into his green eyes as if daring him to object. “Now you’ll have to sign up too, so that I’m not the only boy there.” To a 7 year old’s mind, he’s just done the smartest thing in the history in the universe and without trying to figure out how he’s suddenly become the one helping out a friend rather than the other way round, he scrawls his name on the sheet too.

“Thanks Lou,” he mutters to show that he understands what the older boy has done, however the former just shrugs it off and smiles as the bell rings for the end of lunch. That afternoon, after the day’s lessons have finished, the two of them make their way to the hall as instructed by the sign-up sheet. They have to do an audition and, as predicted, all the other pupils there are girls, but Harry doesn’t feel too self conscious because he has Louis there beside him. When it’s their turn to sing they decide to do it (as with most other things in their lives) together, despite having never done so before. Their voices couldn’t really be more different: Louis’ is light, almost effeminate, but with plenty of power behind it; Harry’s, on the other hand, is obviously unbroken but he has a much lower tone and at first is too scared to sing louder than a whisper until he eventually stops holding onto the notes as though scared of them escaping and allows his voice to grow to match his friend’s. Despite the clear differences, though, they work together somehow. The two voices wind together as though complementing each other, and whenever one of them can’t hit the high note or needs to catch their breath the other is always there to take their place, offering a helping hand like the one that’s been keeping the younger boy afloat for these past few months. They don’t even have to look at each other to know if they’re struggling; it’s an instinctive thing. Once they’ve finished, the class all clap as usual but the music teacher doesn’t say anything and the 7 year old catches her staring at them a couple of times while other pupils are singing. He just hopes that’s a good thing because despite his earlier uncertainties he now really wants to be in this choir, and though he knows his best mate would never admit it, he’s pretty sure the older lad does too.

The next day they both happen to end up by the notice board after assembly to see that their names are both printed on a sheet titled ‘New choir members’ and neither of them are particularly adept at hiding their excitement. Harry yelps, Louis gives him a rib-crushing hug and the two of them both run down the corridor hand in hand, unable to care about the strange glances they’re receiving in the midst of all their shared glee.


End file.
